


You're Like a Boyfriend to Me.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a little bit of family angst, admitting feelings, canonverse, lowercase typing because i wrote this in my friend's dms and dont feel like changing it, nothing tear-jerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "i'm so happy you came back.""of course, i would never leave you.""honestly, i'm so happy i could kiss you."-LOWERCASE INTENDED-





	You're Like a Boyfriend to Me.

**Author's Note:**

> instead of working on my ongoing fic i decide to write klance fluff at midnight in my friend's dm's. oh well, we all need a little canonverse fluff.

"keith! keith, are you there?"

"l-lance?" gasped keith. lotor had tricked the 5 into separating, and keith's lion was broken too badly to be used, so he was stuck in the cave he had luckily landed in before it broke down. he heard footsteps running quickly towards him and turned his head in that direction. lance was sprinting towards him with a relieved smile. 

"keith! you're alive!" the blue paladin embraced him into a tight hug.

keith began to cry, so relieved at being in the presence of another living being after the long days he was separated. 

"i'm so glad to see you." keith muttered against his shoulder. "i thought you would have left me here. after all, lotor could still be nearby."

"he might be," lance agreed. "but that doesn't matter. you're our teammate, keith. even more to me."

keith parted from the hug, arching his eyebrow in confusion. "what do you mean?" lance chuckled awkwardly.

"well, um, you saved my life, keith. many times, not just in battle. i wouldn't just abandon you." he muttered, looking down at the floor. 

"you comforted me many times. i couldn't just leave you after all you've done."

"what do you mean, i've saved your life outside of battles?" keith laid his hand on the latter's shoulder, concern slipping into his voice. "lance, are you okay?"

"i'm- well honestly, no. it's been hard out in space. my family probably thinks i'm dead." he sighed and looked back at keith. 

"it's difficult. i don't feel like the most wanted paladin. i feel useless. we have allura, i don't see the need to continue if she flies so well. and i'm worried that time is passing a lot quicker on earth than it is here."

"lance, i-"

"how long have we been out here? one year in space could equal 10 on earth. i'm afraid that my family might already be dead. they might have already died, waiting for the day i came back. but i never did."

lance had begun to cry. keith awkwardly pulled him into another hug, rubbing his back comfortingly. 

"i don't know how you feel, honestly. all of the people i consider to be my family are out here in space." keith admitted. "but i consider you to be more than family. shiro is like a brother to me, but lance, you're so much more." he smiled and took off lance's helmet to wipe the other boy's tears. 

"you're my rock, lance. i rely on you a lot."

"what do you mean?"

"i nearly did many stupid things that would have gotten us all hurt, maybe even killed. but you've stopped me from doing them. you help me a lot more than you know. you're such a caring person, lance. you love your family a lot. i have no doubt that you will be home soon. your family won't be dead, they'll be happy to see you."

"a-are you sure?" lance whispered, pulling back from the hug to look at keith, who smiled and nodded.

"i'm positive." 

two remained like this for a while, not speaking, just enjoying each other's company. they weren't the 'rivals' they had been when they first started saving the universe. they were friends. really good friends. 

"keith, are you okay?"

the said boy broke down crying again.

"i'm just so happy you came back."

"of course i would. i would never leave you."

"thank you, lance." he smiled at the taller boy. "i really mean it. honestly, i'm so happy i could kiss you." 

upon realising what he had said, keith blushed. "i'm sorry, i didn't mean-"

"well what's stopping you?" keith looked up in surprise. 

"w-what?" 

"what's stopping you?" 

"well, we're both guys, and-"

"so?" lance said. "that doesn't matter. i've been waiting for you to say that for a long time. i like you a lot, keith."

keith tried to form a reply, but kept stuttering instead. lance chuckled and pulled the other boy into a short peck. they both stared at each other for a moment, amazed at what just occurred. after not receiving a response for a few moments, lance replied,

"i'm sorry, that was too much, wasn't it-"   
keith cut him off with another kiss. lance leaned into it, putting his hands in keith's hair, pulling him closer. there was no tongue, just pure love being shared with each other.

they pulled away a few moments after, smiling at each other.

"i like you too, lance. you're like a boyfriend to me."

lance laughed and pulled him into yet another kiss. 

"well, hopefully i can be a real one. i would love that." he said after they pulled apart once more.

keith smiled. "of course you can, lance."

"does that mean we can go on dates in alien restaurants and shops?" lance asked, beaming. keith laughed at his words and gave him another peck. 

"i'm looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for it being so short. and if it's a little confusing. i think it's cute but this isn't my best writing. honestly, i'm not used to writing fluff in this style. but i hope you liked it! please leave comments and kudos so i can know if you enjoyed and what i could do better.


End file.
